


Control is the highest form of trust

by the_pirate_who_do_nothing



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, hurt/comfort probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pirate_who_do_nothing/pseuds/the_pirate_who_do_nothing





	Control is the highest form of trust

It always starts the same way.  
“So tired. Need you”, Bill smirked.  
This is his highest form of trust. The best he can.  
And… Come on, who Slade is to betray him.  
“What do you want, Billy?”  
It's really hard not to smile for Slade. He knows every word he’ll listen tonight.  
“To stop thinking. That’s all.”  
“Roger that, major.”  
Slade nodded and bent down to kiss him.


End file.
